Some device manufacturers have attempted to make their devices more “intelligent” by embedding processing modules into the devices. For example, a high-end automobile manufacturer may produce a control system that is driven by one or more processing modules. Each processing module may run one or more applications. A user may interact with these applications via an on-board display device, such as an LCD display or the like. The user may also program the applications through this manner of interaction.
Some device manufacturers also provide devices that have the ability to interact with remote functionality. For example, a control system of an automobile may couple its processing modules to a remote server. Applications running on the control system may exchange data with this remote functionality for various purposes, e.g., to receive maps, media content, etc.
The above control strategies provide consumers with more versatile and complex devices. However, for reasons specified herein, these strategies also have potential drawbacks.